Talk:Star Trek
Strange Picture Here is a picture I found on Ebay and cropped & straightened, etc. It's of a poster and claims to be copyright paramount pictures. I'm parking it here in case anyone knows anything about it and might be able to use it— Tom (talk) 23:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.geeksix.com/2009/08/gonzo-khan/ is all I've found so far. The signature reads "Doug Little". I can find no Wikipedia article on him. IMDb lists four possibilities; only one is an artist, but he's a Visual Effects guy who works for Disney. Powers 00:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Piggy in Star Trek: The Motion Picture? Quoted from Memory Alpha: "An image of Miss Piggy also appears in Star Trek: The Motion Picture in the scene where Spock is inside V'Ger. (Microsoft® Encarta® Encyclopedia 2000)" Is that for real? It's been on there for years, but the image they provide doesn't help much. — Julian (talk) 20:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I just watched the scene on Blu-ray on an HDTV and I'm not seeing it. I see what they're probably talking about, but it's a mirror image and too distorted to tell if it's Miss Piggy. Either someone at Encarta saw it as Miss Piggy (in a Rorschach test sort of way), or Encarta got the information from someone on the production team who revealed that they did indeed use an image of Miss Piggy to create the effect. Sadly, there's nothing said about it in the commentary which is done by the Okudas, who are known for pointing out details like that. If we were to present it in the article here, we might say something like "Encarta claims the use of Miss Piggy in this scene," but it might serve us better to find Encarta's source first. —Scott (talk) 20:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for checking! As for Encarta, I did own a pre-2000 edition, but wouldn't know where to look for it anymore. Anybody here have it? Also, would anybody here know whether the Memory Alpha folks possibly have ties to Mike and Denise for this kind of obscure fact-digging? — Julian (talk) 21:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's the picture from Memory Alpha. If what I think is supposed to be Miss Piggy is, it sorta looks like the back of her head and ears. Kinda like she's looking at V'Ger. I look forward to seeing if there's any truth behind this. --Justin 02:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Justin, see my post above. —Scott (talk) 06:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes. And I'm Rorschaching Piggy in this picture. :-P Like I said, it'll be nice to find if there's any truth behind it. I know we used to have a copy of Encarta around here somewhere. I'll see if I can find it. --Justin 16:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I recently watched the film. By looking at that photo, there is no obvious Piggy, but in the actual film, it really does look a lot like Miss Piggy. TenCents (talk to me!) 20:43, June 21, 2012 (UTC) MTV has Star Trek (2009) actors singing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8L4wEh8-YI The Fraggle Rock theme song. Just thought I'd archive this on the talk page. -- Zanimum 02:16, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Gorch The Klingon word for pimple is "Gorch", as sighted in Insurrection. I'm not sure it's anything more than a coincidence, but might there be a place either on this page or the Gorch page to comment on it? Memory Alpha makes mention of it on their site. --Justin 02:44, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Frankly, I'd say no. It's neat, but we don't know whether it's a coincidence or not. At best, you could mention it here only as a "Trivia" note, since anything else would imply intent which we really don't know is the case. Marvin Suggs was handled in a similar fashion. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:45, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Starship Surprise I have seen a sesame street scetch where there are anything muppets dressed like start trek series 1 Where can we include this with? -- User:Pino :The Star Trek parody was called Starship Surprise. The original grouping of Muppets was updated when Star Trek:The Next Generation came on the air. It included spoofs of Worf, Data & Capt Picard & others... User:Vard